


The One Where Harry is Sometimes a Cat and Stops by Ed's Flat

by colazitron



Series: The One Where... [6]
Category: Ed Sheeran (Musician), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Magical Realism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's probably cheating, but Harry only uses his power for good. That's got to count for something, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Harry is Sometimes a Cat and Stops by Ed's Flat

Harry knows it's cheating and that he really probably shouldn't be doing it because it's also quite obviously abusing Ed's trust (in him or cat!him, he's not sure), but he find himself tiptoeing inside Ed's flat via the half-open kitchen window again anyway. Ed's making tea at the moment and looks up when he hears him purring. (Harry doesn't know when he started purring but he's gotten over the embarrassment by now. He thinks of it as cat!smiling. He's never embarrassed by _smiling_ at Ed, so he won't be embarrassed by _purring_ at him either.

"Hey, buddy," Ed greets and reaches out a hand to scratch underneath Harry's chin. Harry closes his eyes and tilts his head back, purring a bit more. He swears he's not that sensitive there as a human, but his cat self really loves it.  
"Checking up on me?" Ed jokes and Harry wishes he could smile or laugh. Then a bowl of water is set before him and he settles for sitting down on the counter and lapping at it while Ed sips at his tea. Peppermint, from the scent of it. When he's had enough, Harry looks up and meows at Ed, already a bit bored.

"What do you say to a bit of Playstation?" Ed suggests and Harry wonders if Ed ever shakes his head at himself for talking to a stray cat, but jumps off the counter and pads over into the living room.

"Sometimes I swear it's like you can understand me..." Ed mumbles as he follows and HArry jumps up onto the sofa, twirling around his own axis and kneading the cusions with his paws, while Ed plugs in the gaming system. Sofas are never this uncomfortable as a human. He lies down, but as soon as Ed sits down as well, the whole sofa shifts under his weight and Harry sighs and gets up again, repeating the twirling and kneading.

While the game loads, Ed absent-mindedly pets his fur, his broad fingers feeling huge on Harry's small body. Harry lays his head in between his front paws and his eyes fall to half-mast, watching the screen. Ed plays and Harry dozes and it's nice. Harry likes the company and weirdly enough, so does Ed, it seems.

At one point Ed gets up and Harry lifts his head to see where he's going. From the way he turns in the hall, he's guessing the bathroom. The flush of the toilet not long after proves him right and he puts his head down again. When Ed sits back down next to him, he puts his hands either side of his head and leans down to kiss Harry's head. It's cramped and Harry reflexively ducks his head a little further, trying to escape, but then Ed sighs and he stills.

"It's good that you're here today. I was feeling a bit lonely, you know?" he whispers. As soon as he sits back up and grabs the controller, Harry pushes upright, putting his front paws on Ed's thigh and pushes his head into his face a couple times, purring. It makes Ed smile at least, but it's not really enough, so he jumps off the sofa and trots back into the kitchen. Ed doesn't follow him and he slips out the window easily, jumping down over roofs and walls to get back onto the pavement of a back alley.

Luckily, this whole transformation thing is more like being an animagus than a shapeshifter, so he gets to keep his clothes. As he rounds the corner of the building he feels a little guilty, because this is a definite breach of Ed's trust (in cat!Harry?), but he can't leave Ed lonely on his sofa, so he holds the door open with a flourish for an elderly woman who smiles at him and then slips inside. He takes the stairs two at a time and rings the doorbell with enthusiasm.

Before Ed can even say anything after he's opened the door, Harry throws his arms around his neck and pulls him into a tight hug, nuzzling his nose into his neck, like he just did a couple moments ago. Ed chuckles, but hugs him back just as tightly.

"What's gotten into you?" Ed asks, amusement colouring his voice. Harry shrugs, because it's not like he can say _'You told my cat self that you're lonely'_.

"Haven't seen you in a while and you give great hugs," he shrugs and then steps into the flat without waiting for an invitation.

"Come in, Harry," Ed says sarcastically as he closes the door behind him and Harry slips off his shoes. He only throws him an angelic smile over his shoulder and then struts over into the living room.

"Ooh! Come on, I'll kick your arse," Harry grins over at Ed.

"You wish," Ed grins, sitting down on the sofa and watching Harry plug in the second gamepad. Harry sits back down on the sofa in the exact spot he'd inhabited before, only now he's bigger, so his thigh presses into Ed's. Ed doesn't move away and so Harry doesn't either, grinning to himself at the little smile playing around Ed's lips.

"You look like the cat that got the cream," Ed snorts and Harry lets his tongue vibrate against the roof of his mouth in an imitation of a purr, closing his eyes and tilting his chin up a little. Ed laughs and pushes his shoulder into Harry's, before he warns him to _pay attention if he doesn't want to lose like the loser he is_. Harry laughs and thinks that maybe today is the day he finally tells Ed.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this gif](http://beckyboots.tumblr.com/post/16347532251) from Ed's video, ["Drunk"](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G2fOum_KWQU&list=PLC00D69C7A3514952&index=12&feature=plpp_video).


End file.
